Our Secret Haven
by videogamenerd101
Summary: I'm feeling hotter than fire. — MakoGou.


**dedication: **to heartfili for the makogou secret santa on tumblr. merry christmas!  
><strong>prompt: <strong>gou being dominant, in or out of the bedroom.  
><strong>notes: <strong>my very first attempt at writing a lemon at all, so i just hope it came out all right, though this is probably shit. this is really rushed and unedited but screw it, I don't care. I don't even know what I'm doing with this fic tbh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our Secret Haven<strong>_

.

.

.

Makoto had only been expecting a simple visit from her, but when Gou entered his dorm and, instead of hugging him and telling him she missed him so much, she slammed his door closed and pressed her red lips onto his. He could only smile, however, melting as he wrapped his arms around her, as he returned the kiss.

It was no surprise that she'd be this eager. They hadn't seen each other in months, with Makoto being so busy with college and Gou in her last year of high school. He had to admit, it was cute how she had just immediately slammed the door after entering and jumped onto him like that. Good thing Makoto's roommate wasn't here at the moment.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and didn't seem to want to stop, and Makoto laughed against her lips, stroking her red hair.

They were so close together, the only thing keeping them apart their clothes, and Mako just wants to pull his blue jeans down for her–

He pushed that thought away, wondering where he even got the idea.

He let go of Gou's lips for a split second before she recaptured them and continued kissing him.

Before he knew it, she was pushing him onto the bed, and Gou was lying on top of him.

"G-Gou-chan?" Makoto stuttered, trying to push her off, but she didn't seem to budge in the slightest. He tried to tell her to get off of him as nicely as he could, but her lips got in the way of his words.

Next thing he knew, Gou had her hands on his shirt and was trying to pull it off.

"Gou-chan, what are you doing?" he yelped, extremely worried about what was going on. "We shouldn't be doing this!"

She seemed to ignore him. She successfully got his shirt off, and then she started working on his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before pulling them off and discarding them on the floor.

Despite his common sense, Makoto felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine as Gou resumed kissing him, her lips making their way down his neck and every single inch of his muscled chest. He bit his lip, suppressing a moan, his heart racing at the speed of light.

She reached below his chest, and after a slight pause, she gently tugged at his boxers. "Do you mind?"

"No," he replied immediately without any hesitation, smiling up at her.

Gou seemed slightly taken aback for a moment before she grabbed his boxers and pulled them down, throwing them away.

She stared at his naked body for a moment, and Makoto flushed.

"You know, I'm still wearing my clothes," Gou mumbled to herself. She quickly stripped herself of her clothes, and when every layer was finally off her, Makoto's jaw fell. Gou looked at him and giggled. "That's better."

She started fingering Makoto's manhood, and he could feel himself hardening. Gou was looking at him with such a shy look, and he couldn't resist how cute she looked with her messy red hair framing her face like that.

"You don't need to ask," Makoto said. "Go ahead."

"A-Are you sure, Makoto-senpai?" Gou asked, her cheeks growing a furious red. He nodded in response.

Gou gulped before going in.

It was in her mouth, and Makoto couldn't help but let out a moan, his manhood erect at this point. He held onto the sheets so tightly that he feared that they would rip, but he didn't care right now.

Eventually, Makoto bucks, and Gou lets it go, the both of them panting heavily.

Makoto wished she hadn't stopped.

Gou's lips returned to his, and he placed one hand on her ass while the other pulled out the scrunchie holding up her hair, which cascaded down like a waterfall of fire and tickled Makoto's skin.

She began thrusting, in and out, in and out, and Makoto let out a shriek he never knew he was capable of doing. He could feel his body shaking violently, the mattress underneath them squeaking, and he was never gladder that his roommate wasn't in their dorm at the moment than he had ever been.

When the both of them reached their peak, Gou collapses onto Makoto, her red hair splayed all over his chest.

Gou reached down to grab something from the floor. It was a small box all wrapped up with a red bow on it.

Makoto laughed as he accepted the gift. "I thought _that _was your gift for me."

Gou giggled. "That was just a bonus." And then she beamed at him. "Merry Christmas, Makoto-senpai."

He brushed her nose with his and said, "Merry Christmas to you, too, Gou-chan."

.

.

.

_fin_


End file.
